


luck

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: In our world, the concept of a trans man donating his uterus and womb to a trans woman has been touched upon. In Fiore, this procedure has been perfected. It turns out that Sting and Meredy have more in common than they first thought.





	luck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @newghet on tumblr for betaing <3
> 
> follow me there @ice-bringer

Erik was not a lucky man. He learnt from a young age that sometimes bad things happened to certain people for no real reason, and that that was just one of the many harsh realities of life. People lied, people cheated. People could not be relied upon. His magic helped, as did his guild, but there was a darkness around him, a sense of misfortune clinging to him like the stench of blood and fatigue.

It did not change when he joined Crime Sorciere. He was still an unlucky man, expect when he wasn’t. When Meredy pressed her lips shyly against his, when she grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him into the light. She was just as lost and uncertain as him, but there was a bounce in her step, a thankless optimism that he could never seem to muster. Unless it was about Meredy, because his only hope was that she would get everything she ever wanted; that she would be un-apologetically happy.

Surprisingly, it was the Sabertooth guild master which made that happen.

“Erik!” Her voice was shrill as she came running into their tent, her face red with emotion and blotchy with tears. He was defensive immediately, trying to listen for important details but getting nothing but sparks of light and blurs of shapes. Meredy’s mind was a mess, but he could sense no immediate danger. When he tried to pull her into his arms, she pushed him away, instead thrusting a misty lacrima into his palms.

“I- I’ve been approved! The transplant – shit – it’s really going to happen, Erik. I’m going to be a woman…” She sobbed, as he read the words on screen. Realizing what this meant to her – to them – he could feel the sting of emotion behind his eyelids too.

“You’ve always been a woman, love.” He whispered into her hair, engulfing her in something which verged on a hug as they clung to one another. She continued to pour out her relief for hours, and the vibrancy of her excitement was nearly tangible in their camp until the day of the transplant.

As he waited anxiously in the waiting room with the other dragon slayer from Sabertooth, Erik distracted himself by reading the words on the lacrima once more:

_We are pleased to inform you that, due to advances in both technology and magical grade items, we are now able to perform the transplant of the uterus and the womb from one donor to another. We have found someone willing, if you are still interested in the procedure, and the operation will take place on the following date…_

He zoned out as he saw the doctor approach.

Both dragon slayers jumped to their feet, hearts pounding as they waited for the critical news.

The elderly gentleman smiled, used a handkerchief to wipe the moisture from his brow.

“I am pleased to confirm that the transplant was a complete success. Both parties should be awake within the next hour. Please remember that-”

Erik did not need to listen anymore. He had what he needed; Meredy was safe, and she had achieved something which she had been dreaming of since birth.

Maybe he wasn’t as unlucky as he first thought.

~’*’~

Two years later, and Erik sat with his fiancé in the woods, with her back resting on his side and his arm hugging her against him. They both had fingertips tracing shapes onto her stomach, smiling at nothing in particular. His eye was shut, simply enjoying the bliss of listening to Meredy’s peaceful thoughts. Her mind was like a river, and he flowed along the current of it, dipping and bobbing with each new realization she had about their future together.

Sudden spikes of colour brought Erik out of his trance, and he glanced idly at Meredy.

“Are you alright?” His voice sounded too loud in the little bubble they had created with each other, and he was almost pleased when Meredy simply hummed in response. Still, the colours came, stripes of indigo and mauve; greens and baby pinks.

Erik frowned at this, listening harder to see if maybe there was a guild mate approaching them in the woods. When no immediate voice came, nothing except these muted tones swirling in Meredy’s waters, Erik remained confused. His eye narrowed, and then widened beyond belief.

“Meredy – fuck – clear your mind.” He sat up quickly, nearly knocking his lover over. She stared at him blankly, but the urgency with which he spoke was all she needed to close her eyes and focus on what he had told her to do.

He listened as Meredy’s mind became a light grey canvas with blurred edges as she fought to keep it in a neutral state. And yet, still the colours came, bolder now with no interference from Meredy, from their _mother_.

“Meredy I- I can hear them!” He exclaimed, smile stretched across his tan fingers. He placed both hands on her stomach, as though this would strength the link between them Meredy gasped, tears already welling in her eyes.

“What are they thinking?” She whispered, awestruck.

“He – Meredy it’s a little boy – he likes the sound of your voice. He thinks you sound like home.” The words caught in Erik’s throat and he heard Meredy choke around her own emotion.

“Erik… this is everything I ever wanted. You, him; you’re both everything I ever dreamed of.” She kissed him in the way she always did; like he was the most important thing to her, like it was something they had been doing their entire lives. Erik thinks that maybe that was true. That every bad thing that had happened to him was simply a drop in the ocean, and that he would happily drown in it if it gave Meredy a strip of the unadulterated happiness which she had provided him with.

That, maybe, he wasn’t such an unlucky man after all.


End file.
